Half Breed
by gingakita
Summary: Demon, grim reaper hybrid Ryan Michaelis looks exactly like his father Sebastian Michaelis, but has the same adventures trouble making spirit of his mother Grell Sutcliff. Five years after Grell's death little Ryan is bored with hanging around the manor and longs for adventure he might just get his wish when he meets the Elric brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Ryan dangled his short legs over the side of the bed. He was waiting for sun rise. He wasn't aloud out of the room he shared with his father until then. The small boy shifted himself so he could see under the bed. He stared at the red chainsaw that was under there. Ryan's father had forbid him from ever touching it; though Ryan didn't even know why it was there. Sighing Ryan flipped himself over onto the floor and began to dress for the day. Because his father was a butler Ryan had to dress like a butler when he helped him. Ryan pulled on white gloves pausing for a moment to admire his jet black nails. When the sun began to rise Ryan dashed out of the room and into the kitchen.

Sebastian smiled as Ryan entered the kitchen. He looked like a small version of the tall butler; though Sebastian frowned at Ryan's messy hair. For some reason the child liked it that way. There were several times when Sebastian had flattened Ryan hair just to have the five year old mess it up again. But as much as the child looked like the black clad butler he often proved to be Grell's son, in the way he would pout or his love for the color red, even in his smile Sebastian could see Grell.

Ryan happily helped his father wake Master Ciel. After being dismissed he ran back to his room and changed out his tail coat for his favorite red jacket and his white gloves with black leather gloves then ran back to the kitchen.

As Ryan entered the kitchen he noticed the maid Mey-rin was close to falling with a load of plates in her hands. The plates swayed in her hands and fell. Ryan dashed forward with lightning fast reflexes catching each plate with ease. Panting and red faced Mey-rin climbed on the stool she was standing on.

"Thank you Ryan for catching those" she said as she toke back the plates.

"No problem" replied Ryan with a smile. He liked the clumsy maid. Whenever Sebastian had been busy it was Mey-rin who had cared for Ryan as a baby. After Mey-rin had taken care of the dishes Ryan wandered around the kitchen wondering what to do next. Noticing a crate of eggs on the counter he felt exited pulling out three he began to juggle humming to himself.

"OI! What do you think you're doing with them eggs?!"

With a yelp off surprise Ryan lost control off the eggs and they landed on Brads head. Brad bit down hard on the cigarette in his mouth angrily. With one look at the cook's angry face Ryan ran.

Sebastian was in the library doing paper work when Ryan walked in looking upset. When the boy reached the desk he began to mess up his black hair. This Sebastian knew was Ryan's nervous habit that he only did when he knew he was in trouble. The butler let out a sigh.

"What have you done wrong now?"

Ryan looked up nervously. "I was in the kitchen juggling eggs when bard came in and yelled at me I got scared and the eggs went flying right onto Bards head"

Sebastian didn't bother to ask why Ryan was juggling eggs, it was one of those strange things he did from time to time. At the door came the sound of furious knocking. Ryan gave a small frightened squeak and darted under the desk hiding between his father legs. Bard stormed in egg all over his face and hair.

Sebastian couldn't help but feel amused at the anger on Bard's egg covered face.

"Look at what your brats done this time"

"Well, he didn't blow up the kitchen did he?" bard had a bad habit of using explosives to cook which resulted in the kitchen being blown up.

Brad scratched the back of his head. "Ya I guess that's true"

"Now go get yourself cleaned up and get back to work" Ordered Sebastian.

When Bard left, Ryan crawled the under the desk and onto Sebastian's lap. Sebastian flattened Ryan's messy hair. With a scowl Ryan messed up his hair again.

KNOCK KNOCK

"I wonder who that could be" said Sebastian as he set Ryan back down on the floor.

Ryan followed Sebastian to the front door. When the door opened Ryan shot behind his father in fear. In front of them was a seven foot tall suit of armor. After a moment he noticed a boy was standing next to the suit of armor. His blond hair was long and in a braid, his eyes where the same yellow as his hair. Ryan couldn't help be admire his long red coat.

"We'd like to meet the master of this mansion" said the boy smiling.

"Of course" replied Sebastian with a bow. After pulling Ryan off his leg he led them to Ciel's study.

Ryan stared as he followed from behind watching the two strangers with interest. The armored man was strange. Ryan sensed he was human but heard no heartbeat. Sebastian opened the door to the study after the two had walked in Sebastian gave Ryan a 'behave yourself' look then shut the door.

Ryan pressed his ear against the door, thankful for his strong demons sense of hearing.

"I'm Edward Elric" he heard the boy announce "this is my younger brother Alphonse"

"Hello" said Alphonse.

Ryan was surprised that the person in the armor was the younger brother. He pressed his ear against the door listening for more.

"Please excuse me for a moment" came Sebastian's voice. "There seems to be something I need to take care off"

Before Ryan could move the doors he was leaning against opened and he fell forward with a squeak. Sebastian picked up Ryan then closing the doors behind him, he carried his son back to their room. He set Ryan down on the bed. The boy looked down not wanting to meet his father's disapproving gaze.

"What have I taught you about ease dropping?" demanded Sebastian.

"Not to do it" Ryan's voice was a little louder than a whisper.

"Then why did you think you where aloud to listen in on our guest?" asked Sebastian coolly.

"They must have traveled all around the world!" Ryan looked up excitedly, and then his excitement turned to curiosity. "The armored boy is stranger though I can't sense a heartbeat!"

"Yes I also sensed something strange about him" said Sebastian as he turned toward the door. "You are to remain here until our guest leave. I'm I understood?"

Ryan nodded sadly. After Sebastian had left Ryan laid on the bed waiting to hear the strange brothers leave. It was about half an hour later when they finally left. Ryan watched as they disappeared down the road. Jumping off the bed he hurriedly dug through his drawers till he found what he was looking for, a picture of his parents. He put the picture into his pocket then climbed out of the window and ran after the brothers.

Though the brothers had a ten minute head start, it toke Ryan only seconds to catch up. The smaller boy skidded to a halt in front of the brothers. Edward stared and Ryan could sense Alphonse's surprise.

"Hey aren't you that kid from the manor?" Asked Al.

Ryan nodded "I'm the butler's son, Ryan"

Edward bent down a bit. Ryan could sense Edwards's happiness that he had to bend down to look Ryan in the eye. "Did Ciel need something from us?"

Ryan shook his head "no, I-I want to travel with you"

"How old are you?" Al couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Five" answered Ryan looking down.

Edward put his left hand on Ryan's head. "Sorry but your too young to come with us.

The brothers turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Cried Ryan; grabbing Ed's right arm. He let go with a gasp. Even through his leather gloves he could feel that Ed's arm was not flesh. Edward smiled at the look of surprise on Ryan's face. Ed pulled up his sleeve; he was right the arm was metal.

"You like it? It's called automail"

Ryan realized he was staring and looked down. "What happened to your arm?"

Edward frowned and pulled his sleeve back down. Ryan could sense the brother's unease at his question. "We had an accident"

Ryan bit down on his lip "well….. I'm not human"

"Then what are you?"

"I-I'm half demon and half grim reaper" _Daddy's gonna be mad at me!_ _I'm not allowed to tell anyone that._ Ryan thought to himself, but he knew if he wanted to travel with them he had to be honest. "I don't eat so you'll save money and I can keep up"

"Won't your dad miss you?" asked Al.

"I doubt it" Ryan scowled "he's too busy with Master Ciel to pay that much attention to me"

"Well I don't see any reason to leave him behind" Ryan looked up at Ed is surprise, "how about you Al?"

"I guess not" Alphonse sounded confused.

"Good then let's go!" said Edward as they headed to London.

What an odd trio they were; a suit of armor, a boy with fake limps, and a demon-Shinigami hybrid. Once in London Ryan was amazed at all the different shops than a flash of red then another than a third caught Ryan's eye. Ryan watched the flashes wondering what they were. Ryan chased after the flashes into an ally.

"RYAN!" screeched a voice.

Ryan felt himself fall back at as he was tackled. A red haired girl was hugging Ryan so tight he was afraid his small body was going to snap.

"Ryan you're so big! I haven't seen you since you were a baby!"

Ryan struggled free and hid behind Edward. The red haired girl looked slightly crushed.

"Are you done playing around yet Cady?" demanded a boy with the same shade of red hair as Cady who appeared next to her.

The boy's cold green eyes flickered over the trio. Ryan couldn't help but wonder if they were brother and sister. Seeing the boy's hostel glare Ed and Al stood defensively in front of Ryan. Then a third person came from behind and picked up Ryan and hugged him almost as tightly as Cady had. She was older than the other two but also had red hair.

"Awww Junior come off it." Cady whined, momentarily showing off a rather sharp set of teeth. The older teen just glared her down.

"We have a JOB to be training for REMEMBER?"

She pouted at her brother. "But we got here a full HOUR before the death'll take place." her response earned her a thwack on the head from a training scythe.

"Stupid little sister." William Spears Jr growled. "You obviously didn't see that the Half breed had company before you assaulted him." he indicated the brothers. "And on that note, you have slung mud on the name of reapers by being friendly toward such a creature." "but..."

"That's enough Junior." Kyla said firmly.

"If you had a heart YOU'D be happy to see our baby brother too." Cady mumbled, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

Ryan stared confused; Baby brother? Scythes? Who were these people?

"I have no baby brother." junior spat fiercely. "You're damned lucky I bother claiming YOU."

Kyla set Ryan down and moved between the two teens before all hell broke loose.

"You admonish your sister for not noticing Ryan's company, but you don't notice the circumstances surrounding his friends." two pairs of green eyes went wide.

With that said Kyla grabbed Alphonse's 'hair' and pulled of his helmet.

"Hey! My head!" cried Al.

"What do think you're doing to him?!" yelled Ed trying to grab Al's head back.

Kyla pushed Edward back and turned to the two trainees. "Look inside he's hollow"

Cady and Junior both jumped up onto Alphonse's shoulders.

"Hey get off of me!" Ignoring Al's protest the teens looked inside

"Wow he really is empty!" said Cady in amazement.

Junior scowled and jumped down followed by his sister. "The moment he lost his body his soul should have been collected"

Cady snapped a reply and the siblings began to argue. Kyla turned to the Al and returned his head. "Sorry but I thought they should see that. My name is Kyla Sutcliff I'm their aunt." She paused to smile at Ryan I'm also your aunt, your mother's sister."

"So you're a Shinigami?" asked Ryan.

Kyla nodded. Behind them the two younger reapers had drawn their training scythes. Noticing this Kyla sighed "we better go before someone gets hurt"

She jumped up onto a roof followed by the younger reapers. Cady paused to wave to Ryan before also disappearing.

Thinking about his mother a thought came into his mind and Ryan pulled on Edward's coat sleeve. "Edward-sama can I borrow some money?"

Ed blinked in surprise "uh, yeah sure. What for?"

Ryan looked away sadly "there's something I want to do while where in London."

As soon as Ed gave Ryan the money the little demon hybrid dashed into the nearest florist. Ed and Al where surprised when Ryan came out carrying a bouquet of red roses.

"Who are those for?" asked Alphonse.

Edward smiled "do you have a girl friend?"

Ryan shook his head. "Follow me and I'll show you what there for"

Ryan led the brothers into a graveyard. They walked around the graves until Ryan found the one he was looking for;

**GRELL SUTCLIFF**

**One deathly efficient good friend and mother**

Fighting back tears Ryan set the roses on the grave.

"Whose grave is this?" asked Al.

Ryan sniffed unable to hold back his tears now. "It's my mommy's"

Edward watched Ryan as he cried over Grell's grave. He understood what the five year old was going through. He and Al had lost their own mother. Ed put a comforting hand on Ryan's shoulder. The sun was starting to set.

"Let's get a hotel for the night.

xxxx

They checked into a room with two beds. Edward toke one Ryan the other, Alphonse settled on the couch. Ryan slept his four hours then woke up wide awake. It was his first night away from the manor. He wondered what to do while his friends slept. He's never been outside after dark, maybe he could see what it was like. Sliding off the bed he slipped over to the door.

"Where are you going Ryan?"

Ryan jumped guilty at being caught. He turned around to see Al watching him. "Alphonse-sama I thought you were asleep"

"I can't sleep in this body" Ryan heard the sadness in Al's voice. Ryan climbed onto the couch next to Al and pulled out his picture. He could see it easy in the dark. The large suit of armor turned and switched on a lamp. Behind them Edward gave a snort and rolled over on his bed.

"Don't worry brothers a deep sleeper"

Ryan nodded "so why did you come to the Phantomhive estate anyway?"

"Brother and I are looking for something called the Philosopher Stone"

"What do you need a stone for?" Ryan's curiosity was at its peak.

"So we can get our body's back to normal, we heard about all the amazing things your dad can do and thought maybe he has a stone"

Ryan shook his head "he doesn't have one he can do all that cease he's a demon" Ryan could sense Alphonse's sadness and changed the subject "Alphonse-sama will you tell me a story?"

Al brightened up and began to tell the demon cross about his adventures with Edward.

xxxx

Junior slammed the door to his father office.

"Are you fighting with Cady again?" asked William sr. not bothering to look up from his paper work.

"No, we saw that filthy half breed Ryan Michaelis in London. With him was a soul without a body" Snarled Junior.

William looked up in surprise "did you collect the soul?"

"No it was attached to a suit of armor"

William considered this carefully. "Tomorrow we will go and get that soul and take care of the half breed"

xxxx

Sebastian was serving evening tea when the knock came. Excusing himself, He opened the door to find a trembling redhead. For a brief moment he thought _'Grell? Wait no Grell's dead_.'

"Mister Sebastian." the shivering teen stuttered. "P-Please..."

Sebastian sighed, "Miss Sutcliff, I really don't have time for your gam-"

"It's Ryan..." she sobbed, "I think he's in trouble."

At this the demon butler laughed "Ryan's holed up somewhere in my quarters."

He was met with a straight face and a solid stare "Then why did I see him in town just a few hours ago?"

A quick search of the manor revealed this to be true, causing Sebastian to panic.

"Mister Sebastian sir, WAIT! There's more!" the teen struggled to keep up as he dashed back to the study.

Ciel's blue eye focused on the scene that erupted, disturbing his tea. "Sebastian, what is-" before he could finish, Cady latched herself onto his arm "THAT doing here?"

Sebastian sighed, "Bear with it for a moment my lord." he snapped his fingers in front of the distracted reapers face. "Could you PLEASE be so kind as to FINISH what you wanted to tell me?"

xxxx

The following day they continued through London. Ryan spotted a flash of red disappear into an ally. Without a second thought he ran into the ally. He hoped it was Cady again he liked his older sister. Instead of Cady with her sharp toothed smile he found Junior was a smirk on his face.

Ed and Al came up behind him "Ryan you shouldn't run off behind like that" panted Edward.

Alphonse looked at Junior "your that boy from yesterday. What are you doing here?"

"Seems our trap worked father" sneered the red haired teenager

The trio turned around as William sr. blocked there escape.

William jr.'s attacked Alphonse his scythe cut threw Al's armor like butter. The scythe came out of the other side of the armor before retracting back into Junior's hand. Alphonse tried to move but it caused a crack to snake its why up toward the blood seal, stopping just below.

"ALPHONSE!" screamed Edward.

Ed kicked Junior away. While the two were fighting and Al was unable to move William sr. used the opportunity to attack Ryan, he shot his scythe at the terrified child. Before the scythe could touch the little hybrid, Edward intervened. The trimmer scythe shot into Edwards's chest. Ryan watched wide eyed as Edwards's cinematic record played.

Two boys watching their father in his study, later watching as their father left them. The boys watched their mother die, then a failed transmutation resulting in Edward losing an arm and a leg and Alphonse his whole body, a black haired man telling Ed to become a state alchemist. The brothers ran for their lives as a man with a scared face chased them. The record went on and on until Ryan saw himself walking with the brothers. The record faded away and William retracted this scythe readying himself for another attack.

Ryan closed his eyes waiting to be impaled by the reapers scythe.

"Sebastian! Stop that reaper now!" called a familiar voice.

"Yes my young lord"

Ryan opened his eyes to see Sebastian and Ciel coming to their rescue.

William grabbed Ryan, "One step demon and it'll be the last thing he sees." the brunette reaper snarled.

Sebastian only narrowed his eyes and glanced at Junior in time to see the younger boy extend his scythe. He grabbed it and pulled Junior close to him. Ryan screamed.

"I'd be awfully careful if I were you, Spears." Sebastian smirked, "Know that whatever you do to my son, I'll revisit it tenfold on yours." He pulled a knife from his jacket and held it to the teenager's cheek.

"Let him go Michaelis." William growled, "This isn't about him."

Sebastian's only answer was to press the knife against the pale cheek, hard enough to cause a few beads of blood to form on the blade.

"Just kill the half breed!" junior yelled.

William hesitated; he couldn't let his own son be killed by the demon. He sighed in resignation,

"Get out of my sight." he spat as he pushed Ryan toward his father. Sebastian smirked and released Junior.

"Getting sentimental are we?" he mumbled as the reaper duo disappeared.

Ryan's first thought was to hug Sebastian as hard as he could but he need to know that that Elric brothers where ok first.

Alphonse was ok but was afraid to move. Edwards wound wasn't deep enough to kill him and had already stopped bleeding as he stood up slowly panting a thanks to Sebastian. Sebastian carefully carried al and put him in the carriage they had arrived in, followed by Ciel and Ed. With a nervosa look at Sebastian Ryan climbed in too.

As soon as the carriage stopped in front on the manor Ryan darted out as if it was on fire and dashed into the manor. Sebastian watched him with an annoyed sigh. Carrying Alphonse in the manor he settled the suit of armor and his brother along with Ciel in the game room. After serving them tea, he went to find Ryan. He knew it would be easy Ryan was just like Grell when it came to hiding. Sebastian found Ryan hiding under their bed. A faint smirk crossed his face as he pulled the small child out of his hiding place by his leg.

Ryan smiled up at Sebastian trying to act innocent. "Hi daddy"

Sebastian's eyes flashed pink for a moment. With a yelp of fear Ryan tried to crawl back under the bed, but Sebastian still had a hold on his son's leg. Ryan gave up his struggles and went limp as Sebastian picked him up and put him on the bed. Ryan began to furiously mess up his already messy hair.

"What did you think you were doing running away with those humans!" Sebastian didn't bother hide the anger in his voice. "If the young lord and I hadn't been looking for you those reapers would have killed you!"

"I-I wanted to see the world and Edward-sama and Alphonse-sama said I could go with them, they are my friends" Ryan stuttered in fear.

"Humans are weak Ryan. They are merely food nothing more and certainly not your friends"

"Shut up!" Ryan snapped angry at his father's views on humans.

With a growl of fury Sebastian grabbed his son roughly slamming his small body down onto the bed. He placed on hand over Ryan's mouth his eyes demonic pink.

"Don't you dare ever tell me to shut up" hissed Sebastian

Sebastian forced himself to calm down when he saw the look of pure terror in the five year olds red eyes. He released Ryan who had stared to shake violently.

Ryan had never seen his father so angry, not even when he had fought William spears. Ryan felt close to crying.

Sebastian looked at his son who looked ready to cry. Maybe he was too rough with him, after all Ryan was only five. Sighing he picked up the small boy and held him to his chest.

Ryan was still shivering after his scare but was recovering fast as his father held him. "I'm sorry daddy" Ryan whimpered. "I just wanted to travel with Edward-sama and Alphonse-sama"

"You act just like your mother" Sebastian said quietly "he was always getting into trouble somehow"

Ryan looked at his father in surprise, and then he looked down sadly. "I visited mommy's grave….I left him some roses."

It was Sebastian's turn to look surprised. "You did?"

Ryan nodded and began to cry into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian held Ryan until he noticed his breathing had slowed down, and he had stopped crying; Ryan had cried himself to sleep. Smiling Sebastian put the sleeping child on the bed, leaning over he kissed his son on the forehead then left the room.

When Sebastian had left the window opened slowly. Ryan felt a pair of hands pick him up.

"Daddy?" Murmured Ryan sleepily half opening his eyes expecting to see Sebastian's red eyes. Ryan's eyes snapped open with fear when instead he saw golden eyes. Before he could move or scream the stranger tapped his mouth shut, tied his legs together and his hands behind his back. Claude picked up the squirming Ryan then disappeared out the window.

**i will work on chapter 2 so hang in there XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Alois looked at Claude in surprise as the spider butler put down his struggling captive. Alois looked at the child with interest.

"Who is he and why did you bring him here Claude?"

"Look closer at him your highness" answered Claude.

Alois looked at the struggling child his red eyes wide with fear.

Alois smiled "he's a demon child"

"Half" replied Claude "He's half demon and half grim reaper; also he is the son of Sebastian Michaelis. I thought the best way to destroy Michaelis is to lure him here to save his son then we can kill Michaelis"

Alois's eyes brightened up and Ryan struggled harder. Alois pulled the tape off Ryan's mouth.

"What's your name?"

Ryan didn't answer he just whimpered in fear. Alois's eyes darkened with anger and raised his hand to slap Ryan.

"I said; what's your name?"

"My names Ryan! Ryan Michaelis!" the small boy cried out.

Alois was satisfied with Ryan's answer. Turning to Claude he said "how will Sebastian know we have him?"

"I left a clear message" answered Claude.

Alois nodded and began to untie the demon hybrid.

"Your highness might I advise against that." Claude said watching his eyes cold.

Alois pouted "I wanna play with him" grabbing Ryan's hand Alois led him away.

xxxx

Sebastian returned to his room expecting to see Ryan sound asleep. He was shocked to see that Ryan was gone…. again. But this time where Ryan had slept was a thick spider web. Realizing what happened Sebastian let out a roar of anger.

Ciel, Edward and Alphonse ran in. Edward's chest was banged but he had managed to fix Alphonse using his alchemy.

"What happened here Sebastian?" demanded Ciel.

"It's that damned spider Faustus has taken him!"

"Well let's go get him back!" yelled Edward angrily.

"Brother your still injured" cried Alphonse

"Well I'm not about to lose another fight!"

"Then I'm coming to" said al firmly.

"I'm coming as well" announced Ciel. "I still need to get my revenge on Alois"

"I'll join the fight" called a voice from behind them.

Turning around Sebastian saw Cady hope in through the window. "I came to check on Ryan after what happened with the Williams and heard you say Claude kidnapped him" she smiled her creepy fanged smile at Ciel, who shuddered.

Sebastian looked at the small army. He could have easily got in to the Trancy manor and bet Claude but it was clear that the others would refuse to stay behind. Reaching under the bed he pulled out Grell's death scythe, which he had kept after his beloved Shinigami's death. Cady's eyes widened at the sight of her mother's weapon.

"Never thought I would need to use this but I don't think my usual ways will be enough the cut down that spider"

xxxx

Alois led Ryan into a large room. Releasing the smaller boy's hand Alois turned to him. "Let's play a game!"

Dashing across the room Alois pulled out a bored game and set it down before the young hybrid. Ryan really didn't want to play anything. He wanted his dad. He pulled out his picture and looked at it wondering if Sebastian would be able to save him or if he was going to die here.

Alois grabbed the picture from Ryan and looked at it. "Are these your parents?"

Ryan nodded and Alois scowled and ripped it up. With each rip Ryan felt like it was his heart. He began to cry loudly. The door opened as the maid Hannah walked in.

"Do you need anything sir?"

"Yes. Watch this brat, I'm going to find Claude" grabbing his bored game he stomped out of the room slamming to door behind him.

Hannah sat down on the floor and pulled the crying child onto her lap. She soothed him with gentle mummers and rubbed his back. Slowly the five year-old fell asleep on the female demons arms.

A few hours passed and Alois returned with Claude. "I said WATCH him not MOTHER him" the brat began throwing a tantrum. Claude calmed the blonde then snatched the boy away from Hannah, and stormed off. Ryan shivered in fear.

"What do you want with me?" his five year old voice trembling.

Claude just glared. "Are you aware of what you are?"

Ryan paled. "I-I'm a hybrid."

Claude nodded. "And do you know WHY you're the only one?" Ryan shook his head "Because it's an abomination! It goes against everything for a creature of your type to exist!"

Ryan backed up, he'd heard that before. "B-but my f-f-family loves me!" he wailed.

The older demon only laughed. "Really? You think so? Your entire family? Not just your father and your idiot sister?"

The way he said "Idiot sister" reminded Ryan of Junior. He shook his head sadly.

"That's what I thought." Claude said coldly.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Where's the fun in that?" he smirked. "No I think I'll just use you as bait to lure your father here so I can have my revenge, ooh and I get to keep you as a souvenir"

"Over my dead body Faustus" Sebastian stepped out of the shadowed corner he'd been hiding in.

Claude snarled as he saw Sebastian approach. "Well, well, what makes this one so different Michaelis?"

Sebastian just growled. "Unhand my son Faustus... and MAYBE I'll consider killing you quickly."

Claude just narrowed his eyes." Quite tragic, for a parent to kill its own child; wouldn't you agree?" his mouth curving into a smirk as he added. "... Father?"

Ryan looked from one demon to the other. Sebastian's eyes glowed a dangerous pink.

"You are no son of mine."

xxxx

Alois was in a bitchy mood. Where the HELL was Claude? True, Hannah and the demon triplets were there, but they might as well have been invisible.

"All of you! Out of my sight!" he barked angrily. Before the four servants could leave another voice cut through the tension.

"Do you really want to be that defenseless Trancy?" Ciel stepped forward, flanked by the brothers on one side and the Shinigami in training on the other.

Alois just laughed.

"Do you really think you can take me on? With a little girl, a littler boy, and..." he paused, staring at Alphonse, "whatever the hell THAT is?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU COULD CRUSH LIKE AN ANT?!" screamed Ed.

"Calm down brother" al cried grabbing Ed before he could attack Alois.

Tired of the blonde brat's mouth, Ciel drew his sword, and the battle began.

-Back to Sebastian and Claude-

Ryan looked nervously from the man who held him, to his father. Had the spider demon just really said what he THOUGHT he said?

Sebastian growled in anger. "You're no son of mine." the two demons narrowed their eyes and prepared for a duel. Sebastian swiped at the taller male, who stepped back, still holding the young boy in one arm.

Sebastian pulled three knives from his sleeve and threw them; the silver cutlery embedded itself in Claude's knee, causing him to drop Ryan, who ran into his father's waiting arms. Sebastian held his hybrid son in one arm and readied the death scythe with the other.

"Hannah!"

The demoness dashed over at Claude call. Holding her still with one hand the spider demon reached down her throat and began to pull out something long with the other; the demon sword.

Ryan gagged slightly _'gross'_

Once the sword was free from its sheath Claude push the female demon away as the battle reassumed.

The two demons fought furiously, Claude swiping at Sebastian with the demon sword while Sebastian blocked using Grell's death scythe. On the other side of the room Alois cried out in pain as Ciel's sword cut his side. At Alois's scream Claude looked toward his master distracted for a moment. That moment was all Sebastian needed. Throwing Ryan up into the air Sebastian slashed Claude's chest. The other demon fell back as blood spurted from his chest. Sebastian caught Ryan in his free hand with a smile. Around the room the others where finishing up; the Elric brothers had the triplets pinned to the wall using their alchemy, Cady had Hannah on the ground one foot on her chest and death scythe at the demoness's neck. Alois was a sobbing mess holding his wounded side. Ceil had a dark gleam in his eye as he raised the sword above Alois ready to deliver the final blow. Just as he thrust downward Sebastian blocked it with the chainsaw. Ciel looked at Sebastian in surprise. Sebastian smiled.

"I think we've done enough for today my young lord"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian red faced and panting. Causley Sebastian handed the scythe to Cady how grinned showing off her shark like teeth, then picked up Ciel in his free hand. The group quickly left going through a portal Cady had summoned.

xxxx

The following day the Elric's decided to leave; much to Ryan's sadness.

"Don't worry we will see you again someday" said Edward flatting Ryan's hair.

"Promise?" asked Ryan standing close to Sebastian.

"We promise" answered Alphonse.

As they watched the Elric leave Ryanmessed up his hair again then reached in his pocket to get his picture. Sadly he remembered that Alois had shredded it.

"Looking for this?" asked Sebastian handing Ryan his picture looking brand new.

"My picture! But how is not torn up?" Ryan looked at his father in shock.

Sebastian smiled. "If I couldn't do this much for my son what kind of father would I be?"

Lost for words Ryan hugged Sebastian's leg. Bending over the demon scooped up Ryan and returned his hug.

**AN: Cady is the only one of Grell's kids to have fangs**


End file.
